


Sum, and it's various synonyms

by Aelyssian (Elyssian), Elyssian



Series: Agglomeration, and it's various synonyms [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyssian/pseuds/Aelyssian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyssian/pseuds/Elyssian
Summary: A loose round up of stray thoughts, dedications, and unfinished pieces.





	1. Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi Suzumiya AU. Discontinued.  
> I made this on a whim after finding four of the novels in my local library and bingeing the series. I couldn't work out a tangible plot after this section. Or any backstory at all.

“Hakyeon!”

I briefly debated jumping out of the window to escape. The classroom was on the second floor- I was unlikely to seriously break anything.

“Hakyeon!” 

But knowing the personality of my pursuer, he would jump right out after me.

“Cha Hakyeon!”

As two hands slammed down on my table and a grinning childlike face swam into my vision, I was pulled out my thoughts by the inevitable reality- escape was impossible from Han Sanghyuk.

I sighed and leaned back as Sanghyuk forcefully ejected a poor student- my longtime friend Woohyun, who shrieked in surprise- and sat upon the plastic chair like a misplaced feudal lord. He grinned at me and folded his arms across his chest expectantly. I was probably supposed to know why he was here, but I couldn't for the life of me recall any alien invasion or space-time bombs going off in school. That was our ‘job’ as members of the Excelsis Brigade after all. To search for any paranormal, extraterrestrial or unusual phenomenon of any sort.

Yes, Han Sanghyuk's Brigade could be described as ‘odd’.

Sanghyuk's patience was well and gone it seemed because he sighed and unfolded his arms to glare at me. “Have you heard of ‘Leo of the Choir’?”

Ah, so the ‘Seven Mysteries of Jellyfish High’ have finally reached Sanghyuk's ears.

“I've heard of that.’ I said, but Sanghyuk gave me a dubious look and I was forced to rely upon what little I knew of the story. “Leo is the nickname of the ghost of the old choir club. He sings in the old music room on Friday evenings, but no one has ever seen him.”

Sangkyuk seemed satisfied by my bare-bones retelling of the story and began happily making additions to it. “I've gone around asking and the film club says they set up a camera in the room for a cultural festival project but they only managed to record his voice. The footage, however, was mysteriously blank! And the choir club is being strangely tight-lipped about this…”

I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

Sanghyuk smiled at me triumphantly, as if he had just delivered a speech befitting of Gandhi and not a short report of his exploits in harassment- the choir and film clubs would be sending in fresh complains about an intrusive brigade leader by now. 

“And so, we as the Exelcis Brigade will be investigating this matter!” Sanghyuk declared after a lack os response.

I knew it.

 

* * *

 

Han Sanghyuk was four years younger than me, a giant pain in the ass and the leader of his self formed Excelsis Brigade, not necessarily in that order. I had the misfortune of meeting this overly enthusiastic, bubbly boy as I was fighting off the throes of depression. I had suffered through the disease that ails all young men (a broken heart), suffered an injury that kept me well away from my beloved dance club and on the horizon loomed my final year of brain-crushing exams that would lead me into a university. I wholly expected this bright-eyed freshman to be the final nail in the coffin and drown me, but…

Surprisingly, he helped.

Sanghyuk's overflow of positive energy was diffusing into me, spread through his infectious smiles and exhausting escapades. Between indulging Sanghyuk's fantastical adventures and managing school, my brain pushed unnecessary gloomy thoughts to make way for vector equations and the theory of parallel universes.

It was such that I became slightly less snappish towards Sanghyuk as the subjects of my depression became afterthoughts and my mood lightened. And because Sanghyuk was growing to be less a tolerant presence and more an enjoyable one, I arrived at the old music room five minutes after school ended, precisely punctual.

But of course, the other two had beaten me to the punch again.

Sanghyuk had his excitable energy to blame I suppose- I pictured him dashing out of class a the school bell began ringing as the speed of a rocket. It was an entirely believable scenario.

As for the second person- Kim Wonshik, a second year who had been dragged in to fulfil minimum club membership requirements- he had an even more perfect excuse. As a time traveller, Wonshik should have an extraordinary sense of punctuality.

I would perhaps explain the nature of Wonshik's… uniqueness but today this will be a ‘ghost’ story, starring me and only featuring Wonshik. Not starring Kim Wonshik, 51st century young male of questionable intention.

“Where'd the camera come from?” I asked, pointing out the suspiciously new and shiny black device. Sanghyuk hummed happily and informed that yes, we had once again effectively bullied some poor club of hardworking students. (My dearest apologies to the media club- I'll go on my knees for you later.)

“Wonshik will hold the camera!” Sanghyuk began dictating, as he rummaged in his pockets for what I guessed to be the old music room keys, which I also guessed had been coerced from an unfortunate teacher. “Hakyeon will attempt communication with Leo on my directions!”

I had, as usual, gotten the most troublesome job.

 

* * *

 

It was somewhat to be expected, but nothing appeared for the duration of which we were in the room. I won't go into the boring details, but we basically stood there for hours- Wonshik fiddling away with a camera, Sanghyuk in a chair directing me to ask questions that would give the average person an existential crisis- and nothing showed. Leo's voice remained silent, and his face remained invisible.

“Maybe he's shy,” Sanghyuk said, a pout on his face as we trudged through the sunset lighted halls of the school. We had drawn out our impromptu ghost hunting as long as we could, which meant we were one of the last group of students to be leaving the school now. Well, the last duo. Wonshik had gone ahead with one of his friends. (Judging by their friendliness, I suspected Lee Taemin to also be a time traveller.)

I would have been content to walk home now since I had successfully evaded an encounter with a ghost. But I had forgotten one vital fact.

“Sanghyuk, go one ahead. I left my school bag in the music room.”

“Are you serious?” Sanghyuk asked, looking at me sceptically. I lifted my bare hands and nodded with a heavy sigh. Seriously, I had left such an important item behind. Sanghyuk shook his head, astounded by my absentminded and handed me the music room keys. I took them with some reluctance. I knew that the likelihood of a ghost appearing when Sanghyuk wasn't here was greater than when he was.

That was because every form of unusual existence in this universe was hyper-aware of the most powerful unusual existence of them all- the oblivious Han Sanghyuk.

 

* * *

 

As I neared the old music room, my suspicions became more sound. Filtering down the darkened hallways was the melodic singing of School Seven Mysteries No.7, Leo.

It could have been a diligent member of the choir club or a janitor with an unexpectedly good singing voice, but the chances of that were slimmer once Han Sanghyuk entered the equation. Of course, it helped that I knew exactly who Leo was.

“Sorry for the trouble.” I apologised as I slid the ‘mysteriously unlocked’ door open. Sure enough, waiting for me in a state of translucency was Jung Taekwoon, the undead resident of the old music room.

And incidentally, my deceased childhood friend.


	2. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday fic from 2016? for a friend. Han Sanghyuk centric. Idol AU and incomplete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for a friends birthday a couple years back but didn't have the motivation to finish. When I looked back upon it, it appeared to me as a sloppy, ugly thing- one of an author's many Frankenstein's monsters if you must. Bear with my pretentious words for just a while please- I've just read a detective novel and the style is still stuck on me. I am also very sleepy. I like to pretend I'm Agatha Christie when I'm sleepy, and not a gunk-creature that hasn't finished the Christie she bought a year ago. 
> 
> My friend, who requested this and never fully received it (I do apologise), wanted something along the veins of something I had written for her previously, Guardian - Angel. Don't read it- it's very childish and I'm rather embarrassed of myself. The tale of an angel, the unabashed self-insert of my friend, an Idol and the wish he makes. 
> 
> If you read this, which I wouldn't understand or recommend but would truthfully enjoy, the plot gimmick was supposed to be that Sanghyuk failed to make his wish specific. He asked for his Hyungs to dote him and they did- Hongbin, Wonshik, Jaehwan, Taekwoon, Hakhyeon, Oh Sehun, Yook Sungjae, Mark Tuan (I am listing people that come to mind at this point) and everybody Sanghyuk considered a 'Hyung' across the land. It would devolve from a 'love Sanghyuk (non-erotically) fest' to a 'fight over Sanghyuk fest'. The angel and Sanghyuk would then embark on a minorly epic adventure to right the mess before Korea's top Idol's began maiming each other. Bloodless, family friendly maiming. It would end with a hippie style, with the power of friendship and tearful, joyful hug with VIXX as Sanghyuk explained everything and they hugged more. See, I know exactly what to write but my dumb ass brain Didn't! Write! It!

Sanghyuk was a very easy going person. If one was to describe his personality with a phrase, one would use ‘going with the flow’. Sanghyuk found that troubling yourself about what ifs and what coulds was just a way to add unneeded stress. So to avoid going bald, Sanghyuk led a (mostly) worry-free life. 

This meant when the angel climbed into his room via the window, Sanghyuk shrugged his shoulders and offered her tea. 

* * *

 

Sanghyuk sat across the angel, two giant dove wings folded up her back, and introduced himself over two hot cups of Hakyeon's chamomile tea. (It's good for the stomach! Hakyeon had proclaimed.) 

“Hi, I'm Han Sanghyuk. Which you probably already knew.” Sanghyuk said with a smile, holding out his hand. The angel smiled back cheerily and shook his hand enthusiastically. “Yes, yes, of course! I'm Sowon, your guardian angel. Of course I know your name.” 

“You also have a Rovixx keychain on your bag.”

“Ah, um.” Sowon shifted her bag out of sight. “Right sorry. I'm your fan.” 

Sanghyul held out his hand. “Want an autograph?”

“Are you serious?” Sowon squealed. “Yes please!” 

Sanghyuk had been thinking that maybe he'd squeeze his signature on the back of her Rovixx keychain or take a sharpie to her white bag- but the angel pulled out a pristine copy of VIXX's Dynamite album and a marker. (Did angels listen to KPop?) Well, Sanghyuk had seen fans asking them to sign crazier stuff like food produce and metaphorically shrugged. He took the album and the pen, and he scribbled out his name he asked Sowon what the occasion was. 

“So, any reasons for this special visit?”

“It's your birthday tomorrow,” Sowon said brightly. “And heaven has granted me permission to grant you one wish. Within boundaries of course.”

“Huh.” Sanghyuk pondered as he handed back the album. Sowon received it with much reverence and carefully stowed it into her tiny, physics-defying bag. “One wish for my birthday? That's a pretty great present.”

Sowon nodded. “I'm very honoured to be the angel presenting it to you.” 

(It was very worth it, Sowon thought, to fight through the throng of Starlights back up at heaven's lounge for the chance to meet Sanghyuk face to face.) 

Sanghyuk thought about this carefully. Sanghyuk didn't any grand plans or dreams in the immediate works, unless wanting a lifetime's supply of strawberries counted, so he would settle for something small he supposed. Most of Sanghyuk's dreams were things he wanted to achieve slowly, with good amounts of effort, and alongside his hyungs. 

Oh wait. His hyungs. 

“I got it.” Sanghyuk snapped his fingers. “I wish for my hyungs to dote on me.”

“True love is impossible to magically replicate.” Sowon began in a professional tone. Sanghyuk held up his hands and waved the notion away. 

“Oh no, no, no. I don't want something so serious, what I want is something like, affection you know?” Sanghyuk smiled nervously, wringing his hands. Did he sound too bratty?. “I want my hyungs to show me their affection, I guess.” 

Sowon raised an eyebrow. “VIXX doesn't baby their maknae?”

Sanghyul sighed. “Not so much since their maknae's height shot up and he grew muscles.”

That had been fantastic at first, beating his hyung's at something. (Also laughing at the managers whenever he showed them ‘what has Jellyfish Ent. been feeing this boy’ memes.) Later, as Jaehwan's cuddles and Hakyeon's hugs grew less frequent, not so much. 

Sowon nodded in understanding and she put her hand into her bag, rummaging for something. Sanghyuk saw her hand sink up to elbows into the tiny, ten by ten centimetre book bag of apparently infinite content, and reemerge with a clipboard-and-pen set.

“Sorry, paperwork comes with everything.” She said with an apologetic shrug. (This felt like a strangely well-used line.) 

Sanghyul raised an eyebrow. “Even wishes?” 

Sowon nodded seriously. “Even wishes.” 

She ticked off several boxes, of which Sanghyuk tried to discretely peak at. It was to no avail- the paper was written in convoluted, packed lettering. Sanghyuk pulled back his head as Sowon ticked down a row of boxes and turned it over to hand the now slightly glowing clipboard to Sanghyuk. 

“Please sign on the dotted line,” Sowon said, as the mentioned dotted line sparked. Sanghyuk took the pen with a sense of nervousness as the reality of the situation dawned on him. There was a girl with two-meter dove wings sitting across him, in a pressed white dress uniform, offering him a possibly magical contract which would grant him a wish. 

As the first signs of hyperventilation began to appear, Sanghyuk focused on his life motto. 

Roll with it. Roll with it Sanghyuk. Roll with it! 

“You can hyperventilate you know,” Sowon assured brightly. “It's perfectly normal. We even had standardised paper bags.”

“Great.” Sanghyuk wheezed. “Loan me one.”

Sowon passed him a light blue paper bag with little star motifs. 

* * *

 

“Okay.” Sanghyuk breathed. “I just want my hyungs to pay more attention to me. That's it.”

Sanghyuk wrung his hands one last time and handed the now signed clipboard back to Sowon. His signature was glowing an alarmingly bright pink, and the pen had happily bounded after it's paper counterpart to scribble intelligible notations into various boxes.  Sowon nodded and examined the paper, now thoroughly inked, with a twinkle in her eyes. 

“A short and simple wish.” She said, a layer of humour under her voice. Sanghyuk's gut felt a twinge like he'd just missed a joke. Sowon continued. “Alright. Go to sleep tonight, and when you wake up tomorrow the wish will be in effect. Have a nice day Hyuk.” 

“Er, okay. Thanks. You too.” Sanghyuk fumbled as he pushed open his windows. He watched the angel climb into his window sill, beyond which Sanghyuk found to be no longer viewing the sky outside. It seemed that his window had become a portal, through which Sowon disappeared into. 

Sanghyuk was likely to have stood there for the whole day, debating the state of his mind and the questionability of his memories had his phone not rang sharply. 

This ringtone, loud and obnoxious, he had set for the managers.

Sanghyuk loaded up his screen and groaned as he saw the message. 

_Variety show tmr at 9. Pick up at 7.30. Be well rested. Look presentable!_

Right, they were going to christen some short web show with an idol special. Sanghyuk sighed and headed for his shower. Busy even on his birthday, as expected of an idol. Sanghyuk decided he would just leave the wish affair to tomorrow and sleep. 

* * *

 

_5th July 2016_  
_The Evening Of Han Sanghyuk's Birthday_

 

“Help!” Sanghyuk screamed as Hakyeon and Minseok went tumbling off the banquet table and into the pool, where Seokjin had climbed onto Jaehwan to scream bloody murder into his ear, a loose paintball from Jungkook and Sehun's float fight flying past. Below the thick drapes dangling from the ceiling, Sanghyuk clung on desperately as Sungjae, Mark and Wonshik fought manically over each other trying to climb the drape. 

Sowon stared down at the chaos (a tear was almost shed when Taekwoon planted a pie into Jackson's face) and winced. (She had most definitely swore when Chanyeol dipped Namjoon into the punch.) 

“Well, this seems… out of hand.”

A cameraman ran past Sanghyuk, a PD close behind yelling, “Catch the action catch the action.”

“This was not what I had in mind!” Sanghyuk yelled up to Sowon. “What the hell is going on?”

“That's the problem!” Sowon said. “I have no idea!” 

* * *

 

Hidden behind an oversized couch in Heaven's lounge, an angel of small stature with a lopsided halo waited patiently. On the other side of the couch, Sowon sat with her friend Minmi, fanning her signed album enthusiastically. 

“He offered me tea! I don't know if that's OOC but it totally screamed domestic AU, do you think he does that with the other members?” 

Minmi bounced herself on the couch as she assured Sowon that no, that wasn't too OOC and yes, it totally screamed domestic AU. 

Behind Sowon, her sling bag idled unattended. It perked slightly as a hand snaked between the couch cushions to slide in, but it didn't do much as the small angel slid her hand in and picked out Sowon's clipboard. The clipboard disappeared behind the couch, unnoticed. It went back into the back soon though, the tiny addendum's to Han Sanghyuk's wish all but invisible. 

* * *

 

_The Morning of Han Sanghyuk's Birthday_

 

Sanghyuk woke to the persistent blare of his phone alarm, feeling as well rested as a high school student. In other words, he felt like a zombie. 

He shuffled about his small apartment, trying to at least not look like a zombie and like an idol, as he waited for the tell-tale screech of the manager's van. He pandered to the bathroom, yawned through a quick shower and pandered back out for some decent clothes. He wandered back into the kitchen, finding his persistent lethargy strange, 

As Sanghyuk fought the coffee maker into a state of function, the district feeling that something was off nibbled at the back of his mind. 

From his door, the sounds of enthusiastic banging arose. 

“Hyuk! Hyuuuuukkkk!” 

Ah yes, Sanghyuk mentally groaned. Cha Hakyeon the morning bird. 

“Hyukkie are you ready yet?”

“Coming!“ Sanghyuk yelled as he left the coffee maker to do it's work, yawning as we shuffled for the door. He threw it open and sure enough, Hakyeon was grinning in the hallway, looking like it was one in the afternoon and not seven in the morning. 

The second the door was open, Hakyeon swept in for a Hakyeon-styled-hyung-hug™ and Sanghyuk grunted as the air vacated his lungs. 

“How've you been, kid?”

“First of all,” Sanghyuk mumbled into Hakyeon's shoulder, “I'm not a kid. I'm in my twenties. Second of all, you saw me just yesterday.”

Sanghyuk's sleep-muddled mind didn't see anything wrong with the picture, but as he coaxed the coffee out of the machine and into his mouth, he noticed that he felt oddly… weighted.  

“Hakyeon?” Sanghyuk asked the elder tentatively. “What are you doing clinging to me?” 

“Dunno.” Hakyeon shrugged into Sanghyuk's back. “Just feel like it.” 

Sanghyuk eyed him suspiciously as he dumped his mug into his sink. Did Hakyeon tack something weird on his back again?

“Sanghyuk!” A voice trilled from the doorway. “We're coming in!” 

Sanghyuk heard Jaehwan push his way past the shoe rack in the hallway Sanghyuk knew was overflowing, closely followed by Wonshik's deep rumbles. 

“We got breakfast!” He yelled, and as the rapper came in ahead of Jaehwan, Sanghyuk saw him carrying two bags of packed food. Behind him was Taekwoon's silent form, nodding politely in greeting. 

“Chicken noodles from that cheap place with the fast delivery.” Jaehwan chirped. 

“Great!” Sanghyuk cried out, lunging for the food. When Jaehwan handed it out happily, Sanghyuk pulled back to eye him suspiciously. 

“Is it chilli laced?” 

Jaehwan blinked. “What? No, I literally just got these from the delivery guy.” 

Sanghyuk judged Jaehwan's sleepy, morning smile and decided that he really didn't have the energy to pre-check his food. If it had chilli, then so be it.

As Sanghyuk set the food on the coffee table, he remained oblivious to his unusually cheery hyungs and he pushed away the niggling feeling that something was off.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy AU, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk.   
> This and the following 5 chapters were part of Ken, not Ken-not, a series of short fics written for Lee Jaehwan's birthday in 2016.

Jaehwan briefly recalls a travelling caravan recounting a tale to him.

There was once a man so enamoured with his visage he spared minutes of his hour to sit beside a lake and sigh at his reflection. There was a girl who cared for him so deeply she spent each of those minutes with him, even though he never once looked her way. Not even when those minutes became hours and she fed water into his parched throat, not even when those hours became days and she was stuffing food down into a forgotten mouth. It was in essence, as Jaehwan understood, the story of a self centred man and an pitiful girl.

“Whoops!”

Another splash of water hit his face and Jaehwan kept his eyes squeezed shut, his lips pressed firmly into an upset line. He had been playing the role of the girl for the better part of the week by now, and he was determined to switch their roles.

“That one reached you!” Sanghyuk yelled jovially from the water's edge. He'd been trying to ise his tail to splash water on Jaehwan for hours. The mermaid's tail was not as strong as it should have been, a downside to being lake-grown and not free in the oceans. This was the first splash that had reached him. 

“Hey! Aren't you mad?”

There it was- the hint of exasperation in Sanghyuk's voice. Jaehwan had been waiting for that all morning, leaning up against a dead oak till his back was sore. It was far enough that Sanghyuk could not reach him, and the same could be said for most of Sanghyuk's splashes of green tinged lake water. Jaehwan resisted the urge to smile.

_That'll teach him to go about mocking me._

It had been a week since Jaehwan had led his horse to drink at the lake. It had bucked madly when Sanghyuk had come up to the surface for a peak, his cerulean tail rippling the still waters. The horse had sent one of Jaehwan's bags flying into the water and the mermaid had dived for it. Despite Jaehwan's pleading, the darned creature had refused to return it.

“Is this about the bag?”

When Jaehwan opened his eyes, the merman was nervously peaking out at him from the lip of the lake. Jaehwan almost felt guilty. In some ways, despite the fine cut of his features, Sanghyuk was a child.

“Is the bag really so important?” Sanghyuk asked with a jittering voice.

Jaehwan had been vaguely stressing it's importance for five days now, but Sanghyuk's childlike expressions were wearing on him more than he'd thought they were. He must have been younger than he looked.

Sighing, Jaehwan left his safe zone and dropped himself carefully down onto the slippery rim of the lake.

“There is something very important in that bag. If you bring it up, I'll show you.”

Sanghyuk seemed surprised, then gleeful. Excited by the prospect of Jaehwan not ignoring him, he dove down in a fluid twist. In mere seconds, he was coming back up with a waterlogged pouch of leather. Jaehwan became very thankful that his art materials were in the other bag.

Jaehwan emptied out the bag beside him and Sanghyuk watched with fascination.

A water pouch rolled out, followed by a letter Jaehwan had been meaning to burn, two loose coins and the box containing his very important item.

“Now this here,” Jaehwan began, pulling the key free from the loop of chain around his neck. When he slotted the fine silver in, the box gave two clicks. “Is something my father passed to me as a gift for my coming of age.”

The box gave a last few clicks as Jaehwan turned the key a fourth time, and the lid sprang open. He tilted the box forward so Sanghyuk could gasp as the thick ring of iron, cushion by stiff straps of hide.

“It's a family ring, and it's very important to me because there isn't any ring other in the world.” Jaehwan looked down at the ring fondly. “My family were smiths for lords and knights. My father crafted this with his own hands.”

“You don't look like a smith.” Sanghyuk pointed out, tapping at Jaehwan's spindly fingers with a smile. “You have brittle fingers.”

“These are not brittle fingers.” Jaehwan scoffs. “These are painter's fingers. I'm meant for a different form of art from my family.”

Then, as an afterthought, Jaehwan added, “You have pretty fingers yourself.”

Jaehwan had meant to insult him and his supple, lady like fingers, but he had stumbled and delivered the wrong lines. He was too earnest, and now Sanghyuk was staring at his hands in wonder, trying to see the compliment.

“I have thicker fingers than you.” Sanghyuk observed.

Jaehwan laughed. “Then you might fit the ring better then me. I don't think my father expected such boney hands when he made this.”

True to his word, Jaehwan plucks the ring from it's confines and motions for Sanghyuk's hand. He extends delicately, an odd sort of reverence towards the ring in his eyes. Perhaps it was because he had never seen one before, but Jaehwan would boast the skills of his family and claim it was the beauty of the design.

It slid down Sanghyuk's ring finger, the finger Jaehwan had deemed the perfect thickness. It slid till it came to a comfortable rest above his knuckle.

“Wow. It's heavy.” Sanghyk said, bringing it up to his eye. His tail swished in the water, disturbing the rest of various loose leaves.

“It's supposed to be heavy. That means it's sturdy.” Jaehwan extended his hand for the ring, and Sanghyuk offered his pale fingers. Jaehwan tugged at it. It didn't slide off. He tugged once more, with a bit more strength.

It was  _stuck._

“Oops?” Sanghyuk said weakly. Jaehwan groaned. He was never going to get his ring back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, is it 11.40 already? I'll do the rest tomorrow.


End file.
